AYAKORYOTA & CHIHIROMITSUI EXCITING LOVE STORY
by crazyforsasuke
Summary: this story is about ayako and her best friend chihiro. that accidentally fall in love with Mitsui. and Ayako realise that her life is dull without Ryota. this is recomended for all who love ayako and mitsui . and also my favorite Mitsui!!! i hope you'll r
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fic about slam dunk I hope you'll love and patiently wait for the next chapter to came out. And I would also like to thank makis and meghann for their undying support while I'm writing this fic  
  
This story is all about ayako-ryota and mitsui-chihiro. So for all ryota ayako fans im sure this story is for you all!!! And to those who love Mitstui very much like me will also enjoy reading this because of his beautiful and exciting love life  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: a good day for Ayako  
  
  
  
Ohayou Ayako! Chihiro greeted he friend with her most precious smile. Ayako is just looking at her, with a puzzled face.  
  
"What's with that smile, Chihiro?" Ayako retorted  
  
"Uhm, nothing, I just like this day and I think something special will happen today" Chihiro said. She went to the table next to Ayako.  
  
But Ayako was not convinced of Chihiro's reason. She faced her friend and said  
  
"You know what, I think you're up to something. So at this time im warning you not to involve me on whatever you have planned. I know that you're planning something so please, Chihiro, spare me!" she said in a humorous/ serious tone  
  
Chihiro looked at her friend who was serious telling her not to involve her in one of her plans. Suddenly she burst out laughing.  
  
Ayako gave her a what's-wrong-with-you look.  
  
Chihiro noticed the lines on her friend's forehead. And it only means that Ayako is not joking anymore. Starting to loose her temper. In short, she's getting angry!!!  
  
Chihiro stopped laughing and said "You know what Ayako, you're always thinking bad things about me!!"  
  
Ayako's face turned red  
  
"me? Talking bad things about you?" she said sarcastically. I've known you since we were in kindergarten Chihiro, remember?"  
  
Chihiro looked down. Everything that Ayako have said was true. They were classmates since kindergarten and they became the best of friends. Each of them knows the secret of the other from crushes up to family problems. And sometimes their classmates called them twins because both of them have long wavy brownish hair. They also have the same complexion. But they're only difference is the color of their eyes. Ayako's was hazel brown while Chihiro has a black, almond shape eyes with thick eyelashes. When it comes to hobby both of them are very good at cooking. Ayako is a very good at cooking yakisoba, tamago yaki and tempura while Chihiro specialties were tongkatsu and sukiyaki. But the thing that separates them is basketball. Because Ayako is the manager of Shohoku's basketball team while Chihiro is a member of their school choir. But that doesn't stand a barrier between them. Each of them knows their character very well. They promised they wont keep secrets from each other.  
  
Chihiro didn't notice that Ayako is looking at her.  
  
"okay I'll not forced you to believe me but one thing's for sure, this will be a special day for us friend!! Promise!!" then she gave Ayako her cutest wink and the two laughed together.  
  
  
  
III-3 classroom  
  
"Mitsui, answer problem #14" Mr. Shikawa said  
  
but Hisashi didn't stand up nor speak because...because he's sleeping.  
  
When Mr. Shikawa noticed that Hisashi didn't stand nor speak he decided to check what's happening to him. With his wooden stick he walked toward Mitsui's table.  
  
Mr. Shikawa was disappointed because he thought Mitsui is quietly listening to his lectures. And because he's not a temperamental person, he used his wooden stick to hit Mitsui's back. Still no response from the sleepy head. Sensei has really lost his patience. The whole class was horrified when Mr. Shikawa shouted at Mitsui.  
  
"Mitsui, wake up! I didn't told you to sleep in my class! Wake up you sleepy head!!! Wake up!!!" as sensei started to hit Mitsui's back again.  
  
Mitsui dreamt of the Inter high. He was awarded as the M.V.P. of the year. When he felt someone hitting and shouting at him. He suddenly awoke and turned his head to the man and shouted at him too.  
  
"If you don't want to be paralyze then, shut your big mouth!! Don't you see I'm sleeping?!" he said. He didn't notice that the one he was shouting at was his sensei.  
  
Mr. Shikawa's blood came up to his head because of what Mitsui did.  
  
He asked Mitsui. "who's the one the will be paralyzed when he disturbed you from sleeping?"  
  
Mitsui, also loosing his temper turned to the man that he didn't know was his sensei. And point a finger at him.  
  
" You! You and your big mouth, moron!" Mitsui said. But, it's too late for hi to take back all the words he said because his sensei started shouting at him.  
  
" And you have the guts to call me a big mouth and the worst, a moron! Its so baloney!!!  
  
Mitsui just looked down, not a single word of protest from him was heard.  
  
So, Mr. Shikawa continued shouting at him  
  
" how could you sleep in my class? Who could you huh Mitsui?." Shikawa sensei almost wasted the whole period shouting at Mitsui. When the bell rang sensei said.  
  
" Mitsui, go to the detention room and stay there until 5:00 p.m. and you'll have to bring your parents tomorrow at the principal's office. Is that clear Mitsui?"  
  
Mitsui just nodded. He carried his bag and went to the detention area.  
  
Break time II-1  
  
The two girls are busy talking when someone approached them.  
  
" Aya-chan are you free after the practice? Ryota asked  
  
When Ayako was about to say something, Chihiro but in  
  
"Uhm, Ryota, you know what, Ayako's been dreaming of having a date with you." She said grinning and looking at her friend.  
  
But Ryota said.  
  
"I don't believe you Chihiro, because even if I've made good things to her she always take it for granted" Ryota frowned  
  
While Ryota was busy talking about his sentiments Chihiro looked at Ayako and the girl gave her a you'll -pay -for- this- later look. Ayako wants to curse her friend for doing that.  
  
When Ryota noticed that no one was listening to him he turned his back and sadly went to his table.  
  
Chihiro was felt guilty so she decided to talk to Ryota. He approached him and said.  
  
" gomenasai Ryota, but I have a good news for you!"  
  
"what is it ?" Ryota asked excitedly  
  
"before you hear it , come with me"  
  
the two went to where Ayako was. Chihiro said  
  
"Now Ryochin, asked Ayako again!" she said excitedly  
  
Ryota did what Chihiro asked her to do.  
  
"Aya-chan , will you have a date with me after tonight's practice?" he asked quite nervously.  
  
Ayako looked at Ryota's cute face and his earring in his left ear . oh how she admired those smile that can surely makes the girls out there go gaga.  
  
Ryota was waiting for her answer.  
  
"uhm Ryota, I think I'm free tonight so, its alright with me."  
  
Right after Ayako said her answer, he stood on top of his table and shouted.  
  
"im going to have a date with my princess, yeah!"  
  
suddenly, all of their classmates looked at Ryota. Its like he won the lottery.  
  
While all of them were looking at Ryota, Chihiro asked Ayako.  
  
"do you allow him to call you princess?" raising her left eyebrows.  
  
"uhm, honestly, I don't care if he calls me a princess or whatever. I do have the beauty of a real princess" Ayako said in a humorous tone.  
  
Ayako smiled, a smile that Chihiro have never seen before because her friend was blooming.  
  
" you know what Chihiro?"  
  
"what"  
  
"I think you're right" Ayako said while looking at the happy Ryota.  
  
" what do you mean? Chihiro confusedly said.  
  
"that there's something good going to happen!"  
  
"I told yah!" Chihiro said and after a while they started laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
What will happen to mitsui? and is chihiro really lucky this day like ayako? in what kind of situation will mitsui and chihioro meet? Find the exciting and funny love story of ayako-ryota and mitsui- chihiro in the next chapter  
  
So this is the first chapter, whew I fell tired because of this fic. But any way I hope you like it . and sorry if there's a wrong grammar in this fic . just be considerate because im not fluent in the English language!! And after you read this fic I hope you'll have time to review it . because for me review is very important. 


	2. THE FIRST ENCOUNTER

All right at last I upload this story. Well im quite busy this time to think that I have created many short fics so I decided to continue this story even though only 2 reviewed it. 

So lets go on to this story and im sure the next chapter is a very nice and romantic one!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own slam dunk only CHIHIRO and miki okei so don't sue me!!!!

" hey Ayako. I'm going to the canteen to buy some soda, wanna come?"

Ayako refused. "no thanks, im still finishing my notes."

"okei"

mitsui was halfway to the detention room when he suddenly got hungry. He then decided to go buy some food to eat inside the detention room.

Chihiro was holding her large cup of soda when Miki, her classmate came to her.

"are we having a choir practice after class?"

"uhhm… Sensei said that our next practice will be on Thursday" she answered.

She continues walking when someone bumped her. Causing her large soda to spill on her uniform. Automatically, she turned her back to the man who bumped her.

Mitsui was hungry. He must move quickly or someone might spill and tell to Mr. Shikawa that he didn't directly went to the detention room. He rushed to the canteen.

When he paid all the food that he bought he heard someone calling him.

"hey! The man on the cashier" chihiro said

mitsui looked at the lady who seemed to be very angry.

"me"

"yes you!" chihiro angrily said.

After the cashier gave his changed he approached the lady. With a smile, not knowing that he's in a really big trouble.

"what's the matter young lady?" he asked

Chihiro sharply looked at Mitsui ": and you have the nerve to ask me that stupid question?" she said looking at him in the eye.

Mitsui tried to calm her down

"ho! Ho! Slow down, tell me, what's wrong?"

"Looked what you've done with my uniform" she said angrily pointing out the big stain caused by the soda.

Mitsui looked at Chihiro's uniform. She's totally messed up. Her uniform was almost wet.

" you just bumped me and the soda that I was holding spilled out and caused this mess" Chihiro said sarcastically.

Mitsui just stared at chihiro's face, and chihiro noticed it.

"now, are you through looking at the mess you've caused me? She said raising his left brows.

Mitsui bowed his head and said, "im sorry if I caused you a really big mess. I didn't mean it. Im really very sorry."

Chihiro just looked at him

This guy is really tall. Fitted to be a in the basketball court playing for their school. You can see prominently the strong character of this guy. He also has a scar on his left cheek.

Mitsui apologized again.

"im really sorry" he looked down at her

Naturally, chihiro was a softhearted lady. She can easily forgive someone who admits all his mistakes.

"Okay, apology accepted" she said seriously

Mitsui smiled   " thank you"

Chihiro gave him a smile too.

" for now, I don't wanna see you coz I'll just remember what you did and you wont like what I can do." Chihiro said in a serious tone.

"okay," mitsui said  and went out of the canteen.

She than hurriedly went to the restroom. When she arrived, she went to where the dryer is and placed the wet portion of her uniform under the machine.

After the uniform was dried, she looked at her wristwatch and saw that she's 15 minutes late in he class

She quickly went to their classroom. Mr. Kurosaki was already discussing when she decided to enter the room. All of her classmates were looking at her especially her sensei.

"Gomenasai sensei, im late" she ruefully said and bowed her had

"Mr. Kurosaki noticed the stain in her uniform.

"Ms. Kasaki what happened to your uniform?"

Before she answered, she looked at her classmates. Some of them are looking curiously, some are laughing. But when she looked at ayako she saw her best friend concerned face.

"Ms. Kasaki do I have to repeat my question?

But before she could speak. Miki raised her hand and stood up.

"Sensei, I was conversing with chihiro at the canteen when somebody bumped her the soda she was holding spilled on her uniform."

Sensei looked at chihiro.

"is that true chihiro?"

  
  


"yes sensei, and the reason why I was late was I went to the rest room to dry my uniform. Im sorry again"

"okay, Ms. Kasaki, I understand. You may now go to your seat. Lets continue our discussion…"

she went to her table. Ayako looked at her. She hold her friend and said 

" im okay, don't worry"

"are you sure?"

"yeah"

chihiro focused her mind on the lesson when their last subject was over ayako asked her friend.

"now tell me the whole story"

Chihiro looked at her.

" I was talking with Miki about our practice when a man bumped me.

"And then….?" Ayako asked concentrated on what her friend is telling.

"that brute! If I didn't called him he wouldn't apologize."

"do you know him?" ayako asked

"nope, but he's a tall guy" chihro said

IN THE DETENTION ROOM…………

Mitsui was all alone in the room.

He's in that room for almost 2 hours. Imagine, 2 hours in that room! Hell!!!

But when he remembered the pretty face of that girl he met in the canteen, he can't help but admire her.

She was very beautiful in the exact meaning of the word. A lady with an attitude. He really liked her when she's angry. Her facial expressions made he more attractive.

He got his notebook and pencil.

He's started to sketch a figure out of his imagination, a very beautiful lady with a long wavy black hair. Those tantalizing black eyes that can become darker whenever she's angry that cant hide any feelings partnered with a thick long lashes.

And when he studied what he was doing he found out that the outcome of his sketch was that beautiful lady he met a while ago.

"oh woman!!!" he said and looked at his work.

" oh you're so beautiful" he said touching the sketch.

"why am I so affected by you?" he asked the image on his paper

Mitsui was just staring at his work. When he heard the door opened. Then, a man came out. Its Mr. Shikawa.

"So mitsui, have you learned your lessons now?" Mr. Shikawa asked.

Mitsui stood up and said, "Yes sensei"

"now you can go home, but be sure to bring your parents tomorrow." Mr. Shikawa reminded him.

"Hai, arigatou gozaimasu Sensei" Mitsui thanked Mr. Shikawa and bowed his head.

"okay get your things and go home now" Mr. Shikawa instructed.

After that, Mr. Shikawa went out of the room.

He got out his things and proceeded to the basketball gym.

"Chihiro would you like to come with me at the basketball gym?" ayako asked

Chihiro stopped walking

"Ayako, you know that I don't like basketball" chihiro refused

"Please chihiro just this day please!" ayako pleaded

Chihiro noticed that ayako was acting different after lunch break. So she asked her.

"Why are you acting so strange this day ayako?"

Ayako gently looked at her friend's eyes

"I'm nervous chihiro" ayako said shyly that she blushed.

Chihiro laughed

"you know what……..?" chihiro started holding her friend's hand." I've never seen you so nervous that your hands are starting to get cold as ice just because you're having a date with Miyagi"

But ayako doesn't seem to listen and just said " please chihiro come with me. For the sake of our friendship" ayako pleaded.

Chihiro was laughing and said "okay, but this will be the first and last time okay?"

Right after chihiro decided to go with her ayako kissed her friend.

Chihiro smiled

" hey what are friends for right?" she said

They went to the gym while holding hands. When they reached the basketball gym, they heard someone shouting. They curiously opened the door and there they saw ryota shouting and telling everyone that he's going to have a date with ayako

Chihiro just stared to her friend

Inside the team was busy cleaning the floor especially the freshmen.

Ayako pulled her hand and went to Akagi who was busy talking with kogure.

The 2 approached akagi and kogure.

"Akagi sempai, Kogure sempai, I'm sorry I'm late"

Akagi and kogure looked at ayako and smiled

"Ayako, you have nothing to worry about" akagi said

Kogure but in "yeah, in fact, you should rest for a while because I heard  that this night is a special for that both of you"

Ayako got puzzled. "Both of you?"

Akagi looked at ayako

" Don't try to hide the truth from us" actually he even asked me if….."

Ayako was puzzled.

 "What sempai?" she asked

Akagi shook his head " don't mind me"

Kogure noticed Chihiro's presence.

"Who is this beautiful lady, ayako?" he asked

Ayako smiled and introduced chihiro

"Chihiro this is akagi and kogure sempai" Kogure, akagi sempai, this is chihiro, my best 

friend.

The 2 offered a hand. She accepts it and gave them a friendly smile.

Hanamichi called their attention.

"Hey ryochin, here's your princess" hanamichi shouted.

Ayako smiled and approached hanamichi.

Automatically she got her paper fan and hit him hard on his head.

"hey, what was that for?" hanamichi asked touching the part where ayako hit her.

Ayako raised one of her brows "that's good for you sakuragi hanamichi"

And then rukawa approached ayako 

"a doaho will always be a doaho" 

Hanamichi approached rukawa "what did you just said?" hanamichi was angry.

Rukawa tiredly said " a doaho will always be a doaho"

Hanamichi hit rukawa on the face and rukawa fought back. oh god another big fight!!!!

Kogure and miyagi were doing their best to stop the 2 of them

Amidst the chaos someone entered the gym. It was a tall man wearing his usual 

Basketball attire.

" what was the noise all about?" Mitsui asked 

the team looked at him. Mitsui went to akagi.

"sorry akagi im late. I've been to the detention room this day" mitsui apologized

Chihiro looked at Mitsui. She was surprised. She never thought that they would meet in this place. She looked at Mitsui.

"he's tall, a perfect basketball player" she thought

Mitsui looked at chihiro

he was also surprised upon seeing her. He never imagined that he will see her again. Of all places…. in a basketball gym.

"you!" mitsui said pointing at chihiro. Akagi, kogure and ayako was just looking at mitsui and chihiro.

"Mitsui do you know my best friend?" ayako asked 

Mitsui smiled at ayako. " Yes, I just met her during lunch time"

Ayako looked at chihiro.

"Yeah, he's the one who bumped me'' chihiro confessed.

Mitsui held his hand

"I would like to introduced my self. I'm Hisashi Mitsui, and you?" he asked

"Chihiro Kasaki" and she shook hand with Mitsui

Mitsui gave chihiro a smile

"excuse me chihiro, nice meeting you" he said and talked to akagi.

Ayako was surprised with what she just heard. She pulled her friend' hand. Chihiro just followed ayako.

" is it true that Mitsui was the one who bumped you?" ayako asked her

Chihiro nodded.

"well, if you will look  at him you will say that's he's a tough guy that always gets in to trouble. But if you will have a chance to talk to him all your bad impressions about him will fade away" ayako told her.

Chihiro raised her eyebrows

"why are you telling me all those things?"Chihiro asked

Ayako just shook her head

"Nothing, don't mind it"

When they sat on a bench chihiro remembered that her mother will go to her aunties house.

Chihiro stood up and faced ayako.

"Ayako, I remembered that okasan told me to go home early because were going to my aunt's house" chihiro sadly said

" so you're going to leave your friend now?" ayako asked 

" I have to go, ayako please understand"

she patted her friends shoulder ayako smiled" its okay I understand that you don't love your friend" ayako said and then bowed her head

"Ayako!" chihiro said

Ayako smiled meaning that she was only joking

okay! Okay im just joking!!! Its all right for me .  just say hi to your mom and tell her that I missed her tongkatsu and her yakisoba!!!" ayako said  with a smile on her face

Chihiro bid goodbye to her friend.

When she's about to leave the gym mitsui followed her

" are you leaving?" he asked

chihiro said " yeah"

you can see the disappointment in mitsui's face

"okay take care, hope to see you soon'' he smile at her " and im sorry again"

"okay, goodbye mitsui!" she waved at him

well this is the 2nd chapter of my first long story . hope that you'll read my next chapter its all about Ayako and ryota's date. And what will happen to chihiro? Will they meet again? In what situation? If you want to know all of it just wait for the 3rd part okay

and please  READ AND REVIEW MY STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
